


A date they pretend never happened

by amfiguree



Series: The BFF AU [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Best Friends, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree





	A date they pretend never happened

kim still doesn't know if it's because they haven't realized that it happened, or if they're both still in denial, but they don't talk about it.  
  
kim totally figures it out anyway, though, because the davids may be two of her best friends _ever_ , but they're still boys (i.e. a little retarded).  
  
cook's going through this weird, like, online phase, where he thinks meeting a girl through the internet is the way to go, because they can build a deeper connection based on the "real him" instead of his looks (and kim laughs _forever_ when he tells her this, because seriously. no, _seriously_.) and the anonymity of it all is apparently a cheap thrill.  
  
whatever. kim's never been a cheap kind of girl anyway.   
  
so cook lines up a date with this one girl a couple of weeks after she first winks at him on eharmony. archie stays sort of upbeat and encouraging about the whole thing, even laughs when cook nudges him into playing wingman for the evening, but even kim can see archie's heart isn't in it.   
  
which is why she (selflessly) ( _stupidly_ ) signs herself up as a volunteer to go with. "you're totally going to scare her off if you ambush her, hello," she points out, when cook objects. "i'm going to be her safe territory."  
  
it turns out that her safe territory is totally unnecessary, though, because the girl never shows. archie's the one who insists they wait to order, anyway, ("a little patience never hurt anyone, cook.") and it's only forty minutes in that cook rolls his eyes and bounces his menu off the back of archie's head. "dude," he says. "she's not coming."  
  
"oh my gosh," archie says, folding his arms obstinately. "why wouldn't she? it would be totally lame of her not to come."  
  
"don't even, archuleta," cook says, waving his menu threateningly. "i know you weren't happy about me meeting her anyway."  
  
kim stifles a grin when archie's face heats up. "i don't know what you're talking about," he says. "i was totally happy. i even came with you tonight, so you can just stop your conspiracy theories and, like, whatever."  
  
"uh huh," cook says smugly, slinging one arm over the back of the booth as he leans back in his seat. "admit it, arch, you were just here to check out your competition."  
  
"my com--oh my _gosh_ , cook! _you_ asked _me_ out. you were totally hoping i'd be jealous."  
  
"okay," cook says readily, cheshire-cat grin firmly in place. "say you're right. did it work?"  
  
"um," archie says. "what?"  
  
cook leans in, wearing an expression kim can only describe as a leer (which, hi, totally skeevy, cook). "were you jealous?"  
  
"um," archie says again.  
  
and he looks genuinely terrified now, which is kind of awkward, jeez, so kim steps in with, "if he says yes, are you going to buy us dinner?"  
  
the davids blink, almost in unison, like they hadn't realized they've been ignoring her in favor of pretending not to make googly-eyes at each other, but it's not like this is anything she's not used to, so.  
  
"uh," cook says, eventually. "yeah, sure. i owe you guys, anyway. sorry for dragging you out for nothing."  
  
"you totally do," kim agrees. "now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to use the ladies' room."  
  
she's barely even left the table when cook goes back to crowing, "i knew you were jealous, archuleta." and archie goes back to sputtering his protests, "oh my gosh, only because you were spending all your time with a computer instead of real people!"  
  
same tune, different song. (or is it the other way around? whatever.) the point is, they don't even notice when she doesn't come back. and cook totally buys archie dinner. and they don't even bring up the internet girl again the rest of the night. (she knows; she made archie report every detail the next day.) cook quits the internet game right after, says it was fun, but not the venue he was looking for.  
  
the thing is, cook goes through the (really, really cheesy) effort of streamers, balloons and rose petals for what he thinks is his and archie's first date, years later, so kim doesn't have the heart to tell him that they totally already had it, over two burgers and milkshakes in a greasy old neighborhood diner the year they turned seventeen.  
  
 _boys_.


End file.
